Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent
by Life is War
Summary: WARNING YAOI ! Hippo, maltraité par les Sirènes, s'enfuit... Mais quelqu'un veut régler ses comptes avec lui.


Nom : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent

Auteur : Tarô Mitsuki alias Seb-kun alias Seb' alias Sébastien-le-grand-frère-de-Sara-Onee-san.

Disclaimer : Tout ça, ce n'est pas à moi… Tant mieux, diraient certaines… L'idée d'Hippo tit frère de Gaito appartient à Gakuto-Sara et Hippo-kun.

Pairing : Gaito X Hippo

**Rating : M, WARNING NC-17**

* * *

Je toque discrètement à la porte de la chambre de la Princesse Rose, et lance à mi-voix :

- Princesse Luchia ?

- Plus tard, Hippo, plus tard.

- Mais…

- Plus tard, j'ai dit ! Hippo, tu me saoules !

Je m'éloigne, dépité. Les Princesses, depuis quelque temps, me traitent de plus en plus comme un moins que rien, et m'accablent de paroles blessantes. Je ne les supporte plus, et cette ultime tentative de discussion m'achève.

Je soupire, prend mes affaires et pars de l'hôtel de la Perle Rare, sans me retourner.

Quelle raison avais-je de rester, avant ? Elles me détestaient, et moi, je ne les aimais pas. Je me laisse mener par mes pas jusqu'à la plage. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'eau tentatrice, je laisse tomber mon sac. Les maigres possessions qui m'appartiennent ne me serviront à rien dans l'océan, de toute façon.

Je me laisse flotter sur les vagues, jusqu'en haute mer. Qu'est ce que je risque ? Je suis Hippocampos, et ma clef me permettra de me défendre au besoin. Je ne crains rien. Personne ne peut me faire de mal, sauf psychologiquement.

Et là…

Là, il faut dire que je commence à être expérimenté. Je suis complètement détruit intérieurement.

Je me mets à nager vers le fond. Si seulement j'avais pu revoir Yuuri plus longuement…

Yuuri…

Ma meilleure amie.

Car, comme je m'en étais aperçu…

Yuuri était la seule personne qui se soit vraiment intéressée à moi, la seule à m'avoir souri « pour de vrai ».

Une amie, rien de plus. Rien.

J'arrive dans une eau plus sombre, plus froide, qui me rappelle d'étranges souvenirs. Ces souvenirs sont bien antérieurs à Yuuri, Luchia et les autres. C'était… Les maigres souvenirs que je gardais de ma fonction de Gardien des Scellés, toujours au même endroit, toujours en larmes, toujours si passif par rapport à ce que je faisais. Je gardais la porte parce que je le devais.

Je tousse un peu. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Tout à mes souvenirs, je n'écoute pas.

- Alors, le larbin, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Je sursaute.

Tousse.

Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, et n'ai pas entendu le bruit de fond, puissant et sourd.

Tousse.

Je me retourne d'un bloc, du moins autant qu'on peut se retourner d'un bloc sous un kilomètre d'eau, mais bon, passons.

Il est là.

Gaito.

Tousse.

Adossé comme si de rien n'était à une grille que je ne connais que trop bien. C'est là que je vivais en temps que Gardien.

Flash.

Bon sang, je vois trouble… Et je me remets à tousser… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Bon sang… J'ai mal…

Je n'y vois plus rien…

- Gai…

Noir.

* * *

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Ce type est aussi lourd qu'une plume. Sérieusement, je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça ! On dirait un épouvantail bourré de paille, genre truc à l'abandon depuis des siècles…

Il ne doit pas manger souvent, ce nabot.

De toute façon, vu sa taille de nain…

Je décroche le collier autour de son cou, ou est fixée la clef des Scellés. Encore une clef de pacotille pour une fonction de pacotille, pour un gars de pacotille…

Je la jette, cette clef. Loin. Hors de ma vue.

De toute façon, Hippo n'en aura plus besoin.

Et puis, quand même, il n'est pas bien solide… Même Kaito a mieux résisté à l'activation de son pouvoir. Mah, côté fratrie, je suis gâté : Un parfait imbécile heureux et un larbin pitoyable…

Oui, vos yeux ne vous trompent pas, vous avez bien lu : un larbin pitoyable… Hippo, mon petit frère.

Je ne plaisante pas, malheureusement. Ce blondinet est mon jeune frère, et c'est en partie pour ça que je vais le tuer. Car oui, je vais le tuer. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

Il va enfin payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, cet imbécile. Et dire que c'est ce gamin, ce… Déchet, qui me retenait prisonnier ! Je brûle d'envie de le tuer, mais je dois rester calme. Le faire souffrir. Faire durer ce plaisir assez longtemps pour être de bonne humeur pendant au moins un bon mois.

Tout est de sa faute.

Tout.

C'est bien pour ça que je vais le tuer.

Je rentre dans le château, toujours en le portant dans mes bras. Sa tenue de Gardien des Scellés me semble un peu grande pour lui. En un sens, ce n'est pas étonnant : c'est un nain, je vous le dis…

Cependant, il prouve qu'Aqua Regina a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, ce costume trop grand. J'en éprouverais presque une joie mauvaise et perverse, de le voir flotter dans ses vêtements.

De plus, il ne doit pas être très apprécié des Princesses : ses cheveux sont sales et ternes, il semble épuisé, non loin d'être malade et n'a rien sur lui comme objet utile.

Que je suis mauvais, tout de même, de me réjouir du malheur des autres…

Mais bon, de toute façon, c'est **sa** faute.

* * *

Uh…

Je n'y vois pas grand-chose… C'est sombre… Froid… Je suis debout, je crois.

Ah.

Attaché, je comprends mieux.

Pourquoi moi ?

J'ai mal…

J'ai froid…

Je tousse encore.

- Bien dormi ?

Uh… Faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Vite… Je ne dois pas être faible, pas maintenant…

- Dis, tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ?

- Gai… Gaito…

Cette fois ci… Cette fois ci, c'est bon. J'y vois à peu près. Du moins, je distingue Gaito, en face de moi. Il doit avoir les bras croisés, du moins je crois.

Il est drôlement près de moi. Pas que ça me fasse grand-chose, de toute façon… De toute façon, mourir pour mourir, autant que ce soit contre lui. De toute façon…

Je tousse encore une fois.

Toute façon…

- Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre, larbin. Regarde-moi quand je te parle…

Il commence à _vraiment_ être trop près, là. Je détourne les yeux. Si je dois mourir, je préfère qu'il ne soit pas ma dernière vision…

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Il m'a frappé. Coup de poing.

Et encore.

Encore.

Je dois déjà saigner. C'est fou comme ça va vite. Il doit en avoir assez, lui aussi.

Pourtant, je continue de ne pas le regarder. Qu'il me tue ! J'ai bien trop mal.

- Je n'imaginais pas que ton sang réagirait aussi mal à la libération de tes propres pouvoirs, petit frère…

Uh ?

Il m'a appelé…

Petit frère ?

Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

Et je continue de tousser.

Et c'est quoi… Cette histoire de pouvoirs ? Mes pouvoirs… Sont juste ceux du Gardien des Scellés, non ? Pourquoi… Et voila que je recommence à tousser…

- Il n'a pas été très facile de comprendre, d'accepter et enfin de retrouver mon deuxième frère… Mais j'avoue que tu m'as bien rendu service, en te livrant ainsi.

- Je…

Déglutissant péniblement, j'essaie de rassembler toutes mes forces. Mes paupières ont beau se fermer d'elles-mêmes, je me mords la lèvre pour me réveiller…

Rassembler mes forces…

Parler…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ, ENCORE ? ET C'EST QUOI, CETTE HISTOIRE DE PETIT FRERE ?!?

J'ai hurlé.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, d'ailleurs…

- Eh bien, hum…Je suis… Heureux… Que tu n'aie pas perdu ta langue, Otôto. Tu en auras sans doute besoin.

Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Je n'y comprends vraiment rien…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Commençons donc par ceci.

Il sort son épée… Il veut me tuer ?

Tant mieux…

Aaaah ! Bon sang, ça fait mal ! Mais il est taré ou quoi ? Qu'il me tue et qu'on en finisse !

Il a « juste » fait glisser son épée sur mon torse… En plus de découper complètement ma tenue de Gardien… Que je n'avais même pas conscience de porter… Il m'a ouvert une grande balafre sur le haut du ventre.

Bon dieu, ça fait mal !

Qu'est ce que… Lumière… J'ai mal à la tête…

- Je m'en doutais. Comme Kaito, tu utilise ton pouvoir instinctivement, pour te soigner ou te protéger. Mouais. Pas terrible, tout ça, j'espérais mieux du larbin des Sirènes.

- G…

De quoi il parle à la fin ? J'aimerai comprendre…

Comprendre…

* * *

Je lui détache les mains, puis les pieds, le faisant tomber au sol. Il est pitoyable, ce gamin. Comment peut-il penser protéger les Sirènes ? Il ne sert à rien, il n'est qu'un objet. Un objet entre les mains d'Aqua Regina, entre celles des Princesses, un objet entre **mes** mains.

Je vais pouvoir le détruire à petit feu, le voir mourir, le voir souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert.

Il crèvera.

Je vais le tuer.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'est la souffrance, Otôto.

Je m'agenouille devant lui, défais ma braguette, l'agrippe par les cheveux. J'ai hâte…

- Qu'est ce que… Eh, mais !

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Je lui enfonce mon membre dans la bouche. Il sera bien obligé de me faire du bien…

Eh bien, eh bien, il a au moins une qualité, ce petit frère : Il est doué pour ça.

Qui l'eût cru…

Il tente de me repousser, mais ses mains posées sur mes hanches, si faibles, ne font qu'accentuer mes va-et-vient. J'ai toujours les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, pour qu'il aille encore plus loin.

Je sens que je vais bientôt jouir. Il est vraiment doué. Dommage qu'il doive mourir aujourd'hui…

Je jouis.

Dans sa bouche.

Il tente de recracher, mais je le renverse en arrière, l'obligeant à avaler instinctivement. J'en souris.

Il me regarde d'un air insondable et triste, presque suppliant. Et bien, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment…

Je profite qu'il soit sur le dos pour ramener ses jambes frêles autour de moi. Je vais le violer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, je vais imprimer ma marque au fer rouge dans le corps de ce sale gamin. Et il va hurler comme jamais auparavant, ça, c'est sûr.

Je le pénètre brusquement, sans douceur. Il hurle. Je le laisse faire, les parois de cette salle sont insonorisées et personne ne peut l'entendre, à part moi.

Et bon dieu que le son de ses cris est délicieux…

Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'entendre mon nom crié par le Gardien des Scellés serait tellement agréable…

Je prends son pénis en main. Quoi de pire en effet, comme humiliation, que de jouir dans la main de son pire ennemi ?

- Arr… Arrêtez ça…

- … Tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'était inutile ? … Stupide Otôto.

Je le branle doucement, insidieusement, et lui en crie de surprise. Quel son mélodieux.

Et l'odeur de sa peur qui est partout. Il crève de trouille, le blondinet, il en ferait presque dans le pantalon qui a valsé je ne sais où. Il sait faire plaisir, le frangin.

Je continue de bouger en lui, maltraitant sa prostate. Je vais l'emmener là où personne ne l'aura emmené, et je le tuerais juste après… Je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée.

- A… Arrêtez, Ga… Gaito…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir t'arrêter… ?

Ce n'est même pas une question.

Et je le branle un tout petit peu plus fort, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il est à ma merci et que je n'ai aucune pitié. Il se tend sous moi. Déjà l'orgasme ? Et rapide, avec ça.

Mais moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Je continue de le violer brutalement, me laissant guider par le plaisir cruel que me procurent les cris et gémissements divers du blondinet…

Je sens un liquide chaud couler hors de lui. Il saigne. Il fallait s'y attendre, c'est sa première fois… Il est vraiment délicieux.

Cette fois ci, je vais vraiment jouir. Il faut qu'il y passe avant. Mes doigts courent sur son membre gonflé de désir, froids et agiles, jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide blanchâtre ne jaillisse sur mes mains.

- Eh bien, Otôto…

- Gaito… S'il vous plait… Arrêtez…

Comme si j'allais l'écouter.

Son sang qui s'écoule autour de lui, sa marqua activée dans un vain espoir de se protéger, il est aussi fragile qu'un insecte. Il ne peut rien contre moi, et il le sait…

Il pleure, maintenant.

Je me penche sur lui, le saisit par le col, le remonte à ma hauteur, sans arrêter mes va-et-vient pour autant. Je lèche lentement ses larmes, l'humiliant un peu plus. Il tente de nouveau de se dégager, mais il est toujours bien trop faible…

Un dernier et violent coup de rein.

Je jouis.  
En lui.

Je me retire doucement, le regarde, lui ce gamin tellement pitoyable, qui vient de perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait. Ma vengeance sera bientôt accomplie. Enfin.

- Quelques mots pour Yuuri ? Je les lui transmettrai avant de la tuer, Otôto…

- Non, s'il vous plait… Pas Yuuri-san…

- Oh si. Yuuri.

- S'il… S'il te plait, Gaito…

- Tu me tutoie, maintenant ? Tu crois vraiment que cela va changer quelque chose ?

- N… Non, mais… Nii-san, je t'en prie…

Mon regard se fait dur. Comment ose-t-il ? Je le reprends au collet, le fixe. Il a un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment. M'as-tu. Appelé ?

- De toute façon, je vais mourir, Nii-san… Alors je n'ai plus vraiment de raison d'avoir peur… Mais… S'il te plait… Yuuri-san. C'est mon amie… Mon… Amie…

Son regard se perd. Il retombe lentement, déjà moins chaud. J'ai l'impression de ne plus porter qu'une poupée de son.

Il est mort.

Je ne suis pas heureux.

* * *

Un certain Roi des Panthalassiens sort d'une salle perdue dans les profondeurs du château qui lui appartient. Se redonnant un rapide coup de peigne, il s'éloigne rapidement.

Personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est produit à l'intérieur de cette mystérieuse salle.

Personne.

Gaito y veillera.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
